Forgetting your soul mate
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: When Hermione left Hogwarts she vowed to forget all about handsome, charming Draco Malfoy. Hard to forget someone when you have to defend the world against him everyday though, presequel to Susie Asparagus's Before eyes close
1. Giving up on love

1 Forgetting your soul mate  
  
When Hermione left Hogwarts she vowed to forget all about handsome, charming Draco Malfoy. Hard to forget someone when you have to defend the world against him everyday though.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Hermione took one final glance around her dormitory. This would be the very last time she ever would see this room. The room where Parvati and Lavender had tied her to a chair and put makeup on her while she was kicking and screaming. Not a pretty sight.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Come on Herm, It wont be that bad!" Lavender said trying to put some sparkly eye shadow on Hermione's eyelids while Hermione struggled against her bonds kicking hand in every direction.  
  
" Hey Mione…" Harry said snapping Hermione out of her memories. Mione turned to face her best friend giving him a weak smile trying to hide her tears.  
  
" Hey Harry! What's up?" Hermione said desperately trying to sound happy and cheerful, no such luck. Hermione should of known better than to fool her best friend of 7 years.  
  
" Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned, tenderly brushing a strand of Hermione spiral curls from her face.  
  
" Don't be silly Harry, I'm fine. No worries." Hermione tried to say but her voice cracked. Harry pulled Hermione into his embrace as she sobbed into his robes. At the start of 7th year Hermione had been her usual cheerful and bossy self. But a few months ago, for reasons unknown to Harry and Ron she became silent and wore a heartbroken look like a lost puppy. She hardly spoke, her grades began to drop and she relinquished the Head Girl title for some reason. Harry and Ron immediately thought it had something to do with Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, but Draco neither denied nor admitted the charges. Many times they had seen Draco with the same aloft saddened look as Hermione. Yet Draco was the same annoying git.  
  
" Hermione tell me what's wrong?" Harry said lifting Hermione's chin so she would look at him as she turned her head to the side a sad look in her eyes. The plain facts were Harry truly loved Hermione, but for some reason she broke up with him when she started acting weird. Nobody understood what was wrong and Harry tried many times in vain to get Hermione to go out with him again.  
  
" Does this have anything to do with Malfoy?" Harry asked harshly afraid Malfoy had been hurting Hermione. Hermione whipped her head so fast to look at Harry she thought she would get whiplash. Her eyes were burning with an angry fire.  
  
" Why do ask?" Hermione asked a little harsher than she meant she realized from Harry's shocked look.  
  
" Sorry." Hermione apologized quietly.  
  
" It's just, well you started acting this was just before you gave up Head Girl, and I know for a fact you've wanted to be head girl since you came here. So why the sudden change of mind to give it up? Unless you didn't get along with Malfoy…" Harry stated.  
  
" No, we got along fine." Hermione said quietly.  
  
" So what happen then?" Harry asked cautiously. Hermione shut her eyes and lowered and averted her head in an attempt to keep calm and stop the tears.  
  
" I don't want to talk about it. It's personal." Hermione said before brushing past Harry and started down the steps of the dormitory and out the portrait hole as Ron, Harry and Ginny called her back. She was running so fast she ran straight into a solid black robed figure.  
  
" HEY! Watch where you're going! These robes were…" but Draco stopped the minuet he saw who had ran into him.  
  
" Hermione." Draco whispered as Hermione stared angrily at him a hurt expression in her eyes.  
  
" Don't worry Malfoy, there's no was I'd ever touch a deatheater out of my own free will, at least I wont ever again. After all I'm sure your father would hate to see a common mudblood touching or tainting his precious deatheater son. Which reminds me, don't you have a deatheater meeting to attend anyways?" Hermione told him off angrily right before turning on her heel and starting down the hall. Draco grabbed her wrist Hermione spun around  
  
" What the hell do you want Draco?" Hermione asked realizing a second to late her mistake.  
  
" Some habits are hard to break aren't they Hermione?" Draco taunted since she called him Draco.  
  
" I see you haven't completely forgotten me as you lead on." He said quietly with honest sincerity. Hermione bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes.  
  
" Ya well, don't worry, I'll make sure I break that habit. After all a mudblood shouldn't speak an all mighty pureblood's name should she now?" Hermione replied back cattily. To an innocent bystander this would seem like just a common row between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, they were wrong. Draco could hear to faint crack of her voice and could see the look of hurt and heartbroken behind her cold angry eyes. Draco sighed and let go of her wrist but before she could leave he began to speak.  
  
" I really wish you would stop with the deatheater thing Hermione." Draco pleaded. Hermione quietly strode up to him and flung up with robe sleeve to show the Dark Mark.  
  
" Why should I? When ever thing I'm saying is true? Why I should I when you ARE a deatheater?" Hermione asked with angry and hurt determination.  
  
" Because I did it for you, to save you, because I love you." Draco said staring straight into her sunset colored eyes with his piercing ice blue gray ones.  
  
" Why should I believe you? What reasons do I have to believe a deatheater who told me long ago he would never follow in his father's footsteps?" Hermione asked angrily. " Face the facts Draco, you're a deatheater I'm training to be an Auror, We're from 2 different worlds. You lied to me and for that I can never forgive you." Hermione said turning on her heel.  
  
" If you don't a believe a word out of my mouth at least believe I love you." Draco called after her, Hermione spun around venom in her eyes.  
  
" I'm afraid MALFOY, that that is the ONE thing I will NEVER believe." Hermione said turning around so he could not see her confused sad and heartbroken face as she walked away.  
  
AN: Wow! Is Hermione ever angry? You'll find out soon enough why. BTW if you get the chance plz check out my story Draco and Hermione Stories! In it are the best Draco and Hermione stories ever written, in my opinion. Stories like, Never is a Promise, We'll always have Paris, Twist of Fate, Dragon with Angel wings, really good stories. 10-15 reviews please. Not a demand, just a plea cuz I love reviews even when people flame me, as long as it's constructive criticism I appreciate it. Any other flames will me used to toast me some yummy marshmallows! 


	2. Dear Diary

Title: Forgetting your soul mate  
  
Author: Satomi Nadesico Kamiya  
  
Pen name: Damsalndistress-asif  
  
Story Summary: Hermione Granger swore she would never love again, she swore she would never make the same mistake twice. She did, and it cost her everything. Even the man she swore she'd never love.  
  
  
  
Hermione turned a corner and ran all the way down the hall and up the stairs to the tower. Her tower, the tower where she sat from midnight to sunrise with HIM. At one time believing he loved her, that he cared that he would never leaver her. Once again she was wrong, she was wrong about Nick, she was wrong about Jason… and she was wrong about Draco.  
  
" Why doesn't anyone love me for me?" Hermione asked herself staring off into space. Suddenly she stood up straight.  
  
' Stop pitting yourself Hermione, you're a strong girl. You'll never have to see Draco Malfoy after Sunday, why brood on it. Harry loves you…' Hermione lectured herself in her head. It was time to get over Draco, get over him even if it killed her. Sighing she traced the engravings on the windowsill.  
  
Here we stand hand in hand,  
  
The world thought we couldn't make it, we'll prove them wrong,  
  
On our own we stand proud together we stand strong  
  
Amor Omnia Vicit  
  
D+H 4ever  
  
A single tear fell on to the engravings.  
  
" I guess we were wrong Draco, love doesn't conquer all. Hate conquers all. And we didn't stand strong, if we had you would still be with me. The world was right, we'll never make it…" Hermione murmured softly tears hitting the stone. Turning she fled down the steps and to the Main hall.  
  
Wiping her tears she joined her friends at the table as Dumbledor stood to set up the podium where they would official graduate this evening. Then tomorrow, they were on their own. They would return to the real world as men and women. Some would thrive in the magical world, some would return to the muggle world. They would go their own separate ways, maybe never seeing each other again, maybe meeting each other everyday. Who knew what life had in store from them.  
  
" Your attention please." Dumbledor said standing up as everyone quieted down.  
  
" Before your ceremony starts you will have a few speakers and a singer performing for you. After your graduation we will have a charmed karaoke machine set up so you may have a change to speak your feelings. But first, miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledor said as Hermione stood up to do her part as valedictorian.  
  
1.1 On the Train ride home  
  
Hermione stared out the window an expressionless mask on her face. A mask, which nobody could see through. But behind the mask lay a saddened heartbroken girl, a girl who had seen more then her share of sorrow, and too little her share of happiness. A girl that was once full of life, but now drained of her hope, her light, her sparkle.  
  
Turning away from the window she drew out her diary and flipped to her last entry and began to read it  
  
Dear diary,  
  
How could he do that to me? He said he cared and being the foolish girl I am, I believed him. I thought he changed, why was he so bend on proving me wrong? I guess I really am on my own. No mother to run to, no father to make mom understand, and most of all no best friend there for me to count on. I guess once again it's just me and my Le Fevre. You know you would think I learned my lesson, but I guess I didn't.  
  
Hermione paused. She could remember that day so clearly. The day when everything went wrong. When her whole life changed…  
  
AN: HAHAHA! You guys must hate me completely now! I didn't finish her train of thought! Sorry but you'll just have to wait. I'm not being very nice am I? Oh ya and I'm going to give you your next chapter then I won't be writing for a while. Cuz I have tons of tests to prep for. Like my High school Algebra assessment. And keeping up all my As or I cant go to Cali over the summer! So I'm probably not going to write for a while. But, I promise before I bury myself in my books I'll write the 3rd chapter.  
  
PS: I think Le Fevre means broken heart…I'll go check my dictionary later. 


	3. Back to the start

AN: I'm sorry I had a total brain freeze and I ran out of ideas! But  
  
now I have loads and loads! All angst of course. Oh ya and my friend Susie Asparagus is going to co write this with me. Now for the chapter you're all dying to know about. Warning it's sad!  
  
Flashback  
  
Hermione skipped into Draco and her study. Humming softly she picked up the books she need and was about to leave when she heard tidbits of Draco's conversation in the next room.  
  
" I trust everything is in order Draco?" a deep voice demanded.  
  
" Of course Father, she will be ready and willing." Draco replied harsher  
  
than Hermione had known him to speak.  
  
" Good, then she will be sacrificed soon. I will remind you Draco we had  
  
wished to sacrifice that mudblood. However, you are right, scarifying a  
  
Weasley is even better. Not only will it harm the mudblood but the whole  
  
Weasley family will weep. It is too good to be true. They will finally get  
  
their pay for disgracing pureblood heritage. I should hope you are not going soft my boy. " The voice replied. The voice was deep, powerful, and evil.  
  
Hermione sucked in her breath, her eyes wide with fear. The mudblood they spoke of was her, and the Weasley must have been Ginny or Ron! Before Draco and his father could leave his room she fled from the study. She had to warn Ginny and Ron! She bit her lip, but that would give Draco away. As much as she hated him for doing this, a part of her still loved him deeply. She couldn't bring herself to rat on him. No, she would just have to talk to Draco herself.  
  
Later that Day  
  
" Draco we need to talk." Hermione said fidgeting with the drawstrings on her baggy gray sweats.  
  
" What is it love?" Draco asked pulling her in close and playing with her hair as she sat facing him on his lap.  
  
" I know what you're planning to do," Hermione whispered. Draco looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What are you talking about baby?" Draco asked feigning innocence. He had a pretty good idea what she was talking about but if she didn't say what he certainly wouldn't.  
  
Hermione sighed getting up from his lap she stood back facing him head down playing with the drawstring trying to gather her wits. Draco got up wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close, head leaning down to rest on her shoulder.  
  
" I'm talking about sacrificing Ginny!" Hermione said finally gathering the very last of her courage. Hermione felt Draco stiffen. Hermione turned to face him; his arms still round her waist. Draco's head was bowed down.  
  
"Please Draco, just tell me it's not true. That you wouldn't join murderers  
  
like them. That you would do that to a sweetheart like Ginny, because if you  
  
me you didn't have anything to do with plotting her death I would believe  
  
you, I truly would." Hermione begged him. She prayed that he would tell her  
  
she was freaking out over nothing. But she had no such luck.  
  
Draco stepped back, dropping his arms to his sides. Hermione's eyes welled  
  
with tears of disbelief and sorrow.  
  
"No, no!" Hermione screamed with disbelief shaking her head lightly eyes  
  
wide with fear and hurt, so confused.  
  
Draco ran his fingers through his hair staring up at the ceiling. He  
  
couldn't bear looking at Hermione again but he knew he must, eventually. He  
  
felt his heart give a sharp pain when he saw her again. She looked so  
  
vulnerable, confused, and maybe even a little terrified.  
  
" Hermione listen to me," Draco started to say steeping forward. Hermione  
  
stepped back in response.  
  
" NO! No, stay back. Just, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione said turning on her heel and running into her room slamming the door behind her, locking it quickly she behind her. She threw herself on the bed allowing the sorrow filled tears  
  
she held back flow from her eyes.  
  
How could he?! He knew how much she loved him! She knew he betrayed her,  
  
that she should tell Ginny, but she couldn't bring herself to betray him.  
  
Her heart still belonged to him. In fact she was pretty sure she had left it at  
  
his feet in the study, in tiny pieces shattered like her happiness and her  
  
dreams.  
  
Flash forward  
  
Hermione was snapped out of her revenue when Harry and Ron walked in.  
  
Quickly wiping her tears she snapped her diary shut, stuffing it in her bad and  
  
flashing Harry and Ron what she hoped looked like a genuine smile.  
  
" Hey guys, what's up?" Hermione asked faking perkiness. That's when she  
  
noticed the picture Ron was looking at.  
  
" What's that?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her. Ron  
  
handed her the picture. She gasped quietly. It was the only muggle picture taken of  
  
the 4. In the picture on one side were Harry and Hermione. Harry had wrapped  
  
his arms around her from behind, Herm had her hands placed over his at her  
  
waist, and she was tilting her head sideways and upward smiling lovingly at  
  
Harry, who looked down at her in the same way. Ginny was in the front,  
  
beaming. Her hands were thrown out to the side as she tilted her head. Ron  
  
was behind her smirking, eyebrow raised, arms crossed leaning, against the back wall.  
  
Those were the days. Before she fell in love with Draco, before he had  
  
ruthlessly killed Ginny and stole her heart, before she lost everything that  
  
was anything to her.  
  
They spent their last train ride in silence, not knowing what to say. Each  
  
in their own world. Sooner than Hermione thought possible they pulled into  
  
Kings Cross. It was time to say goodbye. Hermione was both relieved and regretful at the same time. She still loved Draco a little but never seeing him again, that would help dull the pain of everything that has happened.  
  
As all her Gryffindor friends came up, she hugged each and everyone of them  
  
tightly, promising to write and deep down knowing they would never hear from  
  
each other again. Finally she reached Harry. Hermione wrapped her arms  
  
around his waist as he did the same with hers. Hermione gently rested her cheek on his chest as he rested his chin on her head breathing in her familiar scent.  
  
They stayed like that, seconds turned to minuets. Ron watched them a sad,  
  
sorrowful look on his face. His 2 best friends belonged together. Harry was  
  
still madly in love with Hermione and after that hug she gave Harry, Ron was  
  
pretty sure she felt the same way.  
  
" If only they'd admit it," Ron thought to himself.  
  
One other person watched the hug was a silver haired Slytherin. He watched  
  
the scene from away, remorse, envy, regret, and longing clear in his eyes. Knowing if only he hadn't taken the dark path set out for him it would be him holding Hermione close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
" Lets go Draco," Lucius said placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Draco  
  
jerked his head, and then glanced at Lucius, and nodded his eyes a cold gray and his mouth set in a tight line. A new deatheater was born.  
  
Â  Â  Â Â  AN: Sniff sniff, wow that was so sad! I really have outdone myself  
  
this time. Too good, far too good. (As she accepted Academy Award, or what  
  
ever other award there is for great authors)  
  
" And, sniff, I'd like to thank all the little people I stepped on to make  
  
it here." LOL. I'm so proud!  
  
That was good! I added like one sentence but everything was really good!  
  
Should I write ch.4 now then?  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________ 


	4. IMPORTANT AN! READ IF YOU EVER WANT TO R...

TO All my readers and reviewers:  
  
I am so sorry but unfortuntly I will not be writing on these stories for awhile. For many reasons.  
  
If you didn't hear about it, or you do not live in the States there has been a pycho sniper going around in the Maryland, Washington DC, Virginia area killing people in my neighborhood. If you didn't know, the first killing on Aspen hill was like 2-3 blocks from my house. So the school are always in code blue and everybody's been freaking out. Not to mention this Saturday he left a nice little message saying "None of your children are safe, anywhere." How nice of the jackass don't you think?  
  
I've just started High school this year and I'm already piled mountain high with homework. Not only homework but projects and papers. And lots of Geometry I don't understand. I'm struggling to keep Bs in some of my classes and I'm usually acing everything. And I really think I need to start devoting my time to school work.  
  
I have decided to concentrate on one story at a time. This time it will be Jealous Green eyes since I already have the story all plotted out and everything. When I finish Jealous Green eyes I will finish another story. You will get to vote which story when I post a poll for you guys to vote on. But for now I'm concentrating on Jealous Green Eyes and my school work. Sorry if any of you are upset with me but really need to make the grades or I'm in major trouble. I have asian parents for gods sake! They get pissed when I get a A-! I'm not even going to mention my C in math! 


End file.
